dc_marvel_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel Comics/Dazzler
' Alison "Ali" Blaire', also known as Dazzler, is a mutant superheroine and a famous musician. She has been a member of A-Force, the New Charles Xavier School X-Men, the X-Men, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Mutant Task Force, the Multiversal X-Men, Excalibur, the X-Babies, Future Iron Man's Team, the Mojoverse Rebellion, Cat's Laughing, Lila Cheney's band, and the Gladiators. Origin Alison Blaire was born to Carter and Katherine blaire in the Long Island suburb of Gardendale, New York. Alison's parents had a tense relationship because her father was a stoic law student while her mother was a free-spirited entertainer. Ultimately, this led to Katherine walking out on Carter while Alison was still a toddler, leaving Carter to raise Alison with the help of his mother, Bella Blaire. Katherine's leaving had a profound effect on Carter, who had kept the shameful secret of Katherine from Alison most of her life. As Alison entered adolescence and developed dreams of becoming a singer, her father, now a judge, became increasingly intolerant of the idea. Instead, Carter forced Alison to choose a life path similar to his own; Alison would become an academic star and continue on a path to law school. Alison's grandmother was more sympathetic to young Alison and encouraged her to explore her creative energies. However, Alison manifested her mutant abilities while performing at a junior high school dance, blinding all in attendance to save herself. For years, Alison nkept her powers a secret from those closest to her, further alienating herself from her father. By the time she reached university, Alison began to explore both her powers and her musical ability. Alison crafted her own performing suit, accessories, and named herself "the Dazzler". It was at this moment that Alison decided to abandon her father's dream. While at her graduation ceremony, Alison informed Carter that she would not be attending the law school he had selected for her and instead would pursue a life as a singer without her father's blessing or financial support. Dazzler used her light-based mutant powers as a draw for her performances. Taking the sound of the music and converting it into dazzling displays of color drew the young singer enough attention to land her gigs at several New York clubs and discotheques. However, Alison knew that she would have to keep the nature of her powers a secret. Marketing her light shows as a "technological secret", Alison was able to bypass critical speculation for some time. Yet, while this little white lie fooled the club managers and others in her life, it did not escape the notice of Emma Frost, the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, or Professor Charles Xavier, the founder and mentor of the X-Men. Appearance Dazzler is a female human who stands at 5'8" and weighs approximately 115 pounds (52 kilograms). She has blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Relatives *Bella Blaire (paternal grandmother) *Carter Blaire (father) *Katherine Blaire (mother) *Nicholas Brown (step-father) *Lois London (maternal half-sister) *Longshot (husband) *Gaveedra Seven (son) Powers and Abilities Powers Sound Conversion: She has the ability to transduce sonic vibrations which reach her body into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. For example, a car crash and a symphonic passage of equal duration would both produce usable acoustic vibrations. Dazzler, however, does prefer the sound of music, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained. Not only is music more pleasant to her ears, but the steady beat of popular music provides a more constant source of sound to convert. However, she cannot use any sound produced by her own body. Despite the limits of her sound conversion ability being unknown, she is capable of absorbing unimaginable sounds, including the explosion of an entire galaxy, to boost her to sufficient levels when exposed by Galactus to travel into a black hole on its behalf. She also demonstrated being able to absorb the sonic waves of Black Bolt's devastating voice. *''Sound Release:'' She has the ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. *''Echolocation:'' Dazzler can use her conversion ability to act as a very crude form of echolocation. After singing through an amplifier for a minute, she has displayed the ability to see humanoid shapes through a brick wall. Light Projection: Dazzler possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way so as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and, therefore, must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unknown. Left undirected, Dazzler's light will radiate from her body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light. By conscious control over the light she produces, she can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. She can produce numerous effects with the light she converts from sonic vibrations. She can create very simple patterns out of rays of light, like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. She has learned to manifest her light in a variety of ways, including: *''Blinding Flash: She can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts per second of power, temporarily blinding people with its brilliance. *Laser Emission:'' By concentrating, Dazzler can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which she can cut through virtually anything. The field operate in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser. *''Photon Blasts:'' She can generate blasts of solid concussive light. *''Illumination: She can cause a bright glow all about her body to create light. *Strobe Emission: She can generate a pulsating strobe-like effect. *Dazzle Blasts:'' She can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets others' equilibrium. *''Hologram Projection: With effort, she can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. *Rocket Burst:'' She has the ability to gain vertical altitude by direction of a quick column of light beneath her. *''Destructive Shields:'' She has the ability to create a destructive shield of light around herself with laser light that can vaporize small projectiles. *''Light Mist:'' She can create a glowing or hazy fog-like effect that obscures the surrounding area. *''UV Light Generation:'' With extreme effort, she can generate omnidirectional waves of ultraviolet light of sufficient intensity to destroy metal objects, even those that are several stories high. Light Immunity: Her body, especially her eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of her light transducing abilities and against those of bright lights in general. Sound Immunity: Her ability to transduce sound also protects her from being deafened by loud noises. Superhuman Hearing: She has highly developed ears that enable her to detect sounds that others cannot register. Resurrection: She is presently afflicted with a mysterious resurrection factor which prevents her from being killed by conventional methods. Familial Power Immunity: She has been shown to be immune to powers of her half-sister, Mortis, which ordinarily kills living beings instantly. Abilities *'Athleticism:' Dazzler is a highly skilled athlete. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' She has become a good hand-to-hand combatant due to her training with the X-Men. *'Singing' *'Acting' *'Dancing' *'Roller Skating' Weaknesses Sound Source: She cannot directly use sounds produced by her own body as a source for her power. Equipment Radio Cassette: Originally, Dazzler used to carry a customized radio cassette tape player to provide her with continuous sound until she gained a special costume that stores sound. Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of the X-Men, conceived the idea for the special costume that Dazzler used to wear in battle. Devices within the costume enable Dazzler to store sonic energy more efficiently and to gauge and focus the light she generates with greater skill. Later on, she learned how to store the sound inside of her own body and then selectively release portions as either sound or light. Her body is constantly absorbing and storing sound. Lightbringer: After Thor's death due to M-Pox, Alison acquired the hammer Lightbringer and kept it in the trunk of her car. Magnetic Roller Skates: She formerly wore a pair of size eight roller skates which magnetically adhered to her boots. Notes *Dazzler graduated magna cum laude from a pre-law college program. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Sound Absorption Category:Energy Conversion Category:Sonic Blasts Category:Echolocation Category:Light Generation Category:Laser Emission Category:Photon Blasts Category:Equilibrium Disruption Category:Hologram Projection Category:Force Field Generation Category:Light Immunity Category:Sound Immunity Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Self-Resurrection Category:Familial Power Immunity Category:Athleticism Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Singing Category:Acting Category:Dancing Category:Roller Skating Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Singers Category:Adventurers Category:Waiters/Waitresses Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Gladiators Category:Exercise Instructors Category:Models